bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Angel's Voice
Angel's Voice (pełne imię Sweet Angel's Voice z ang. Słodki, Anielski Głos) ''— pegaz, ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Amiiś :3, uczennica, 6-klasistka. Mieszka w Ponyville. Siostra Matyldy i Jeffiego. Wielka fanka Pinkie Pie. Najlepsza przyjaciółka End Light. Znają się, a mieszkają gdzie indziej xd Rysunek w infoboxie oraz kilka prac w galerii są narysowane przez samą autorkę bez pomocy baz oraz kreatorów, prosi się o nie kopiować grafik, oraz nie wykorzystywać ich do profilu lub innej strony internetowej/na Wiki I tak są słabe, więc po co?! Aktualnie zajmuje 3 miejsce w najdłuższych stronach Powstanie Zawsze chciałam mieć taką Ponysonę, która by mnie odzwierciedlała. Miała te same zainteresowania co ja, wady, zalety, talenty i tym podobne. Ale szczerze mówiąc - niegsy nie chciałam by mój kucyk "miał na boku" nic związanego z muzyką Wyjątkiem jest Fluida, ale jej mikrofon jest do recytacji , bo wydawało mi się to po prostu.. nudne. Więc stworzyłam Marillię, gdyż widziałam niewiele kucyków z takim zainteresoaniem. Ale w końcu uznałam, że ona mnie nie odzwierciedla, gdyż lubię gotować, ale to nie jest moje przeznaczenie. Więc zadecydowałam, że w końcu mój kuc będzie umiał śpiewać tak jak ja. Imię Jak już wspominałam punkt wcześniej bardzo lubię śpiewać. Kiedyś moja koleżanka mi powiedziała, że mam naprawdę piękny głosWolne żarty... Nie wiem, co one robią, ale to nie jest.. ych.. prawda xd... Kiedy ostatnio rozmyślałam nad imieniem właśnie dla mojego kucyka to przypomniał mi się występ z zakończenia roku. I tak pomyślałam o głosie! Ale zaraz...Czegoś mi brakowało.. Przymiotnika. A, że moja siostrzenica grała wtedy w "Talking Angela" Wylosowaliśmy 250 kasy! XDi wymyśliłam "Angel's Voice" Wygląd thumb|170px|Aniołek autorstwa [[User:Dirrii|Dirrii]] Angela jest dość wysoką klaczką. Sierść ma w kolorze niebieskim, Żeby nie było niedomówień - nie mam niebieskiej skóry... ;-; a oczy w ciemno-różowym. Jest ona blondynką tak dosłownie ;-; tak samo, jak jej autorka. Jej znakiem rozpoznawczym jest naszyjnik, który dostała od kuzynki - zawsze go ma na sobie oryginale jest z motylem ;-;. Ma bardzo długie rzęsy (malowanie zawsze widać ._.). Jej znaczek to nutka. Zazwyczaj ma rozpuszczone potarganeJa też mam zawsze potargane włosy http://images.wikia.com/fanowska-my-little-pony/pl/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png włosy. Niektórzy są też "zdenerwowani" stylem ubioru Angeli. Że niby "ubiera się za wysoko".Co to niby znaczy? Pozdro dla nikoli. Specjalnie z małej. Jej skrzydła są wielkości normalnego kucyka, ale jej oczy są 4x większe od oczu normalnego kucyka. ''Naszyjnik Dostała go od cioci, gdy miała 10 lat. Bardzo jej się spodobał. Zaczęła go nosić, a inni po prostu "Wow"! Wszyscy zaczęli jej mówić, że jest piękny, wspaniały itp. Angela też uważa, że jest śliczny, no ale bez przesady. Znaczek Jej znaczek przedstawia nutkę (podobną do DJ-Pon 3 tylko obróconą w inną stronę i trchę grubszą). Zdobyła ją właśnie na występie, gdy było zakończenie klas szóstych (nie, nie jej). Kiedy skończyły się występ i wszyscy już poszli, Pan od muzyki powiedział, by spojrzała na swój bok.. i.. i! Znaczek! Zaczęła się drzeć wniebogłosy, aż dyrektorka musiała ją uspokajać. Życiorys To nie jest historia mojego życia, lecz kilka scen je przypominają ''Narodziny'' Aniołek urodził się w szpitalu w Ponyville. Całe "Mane 6" zeszło się, by ją zobaczyć, bo Pinkie Pie im o tym powiedziała. A skąd ona o tym wiedziała?Bo położna Red (coś tam xd) jej powiedziała, a znająć Pinkie, uwielbia ona dzieci. Nawet zaśpiewała ona jej piosenką powitalną. I teraz wspomina to jako wielki zaszczyt. ''Młode lata'' Angela bardzo często spotykała się z Pinkie Pie w tym wieku. Bardzo podziwiała jej talent do muzyki, pieczenia ciasta, organizowania przyjęć, a szczególnie do śmiechu i radości z życia. A kiedy dowiedziała się, że Pinkie była przy jej narodzinach (dokładnie w 3 urodziny) to po prostu prawie wybuchła! Była bardzo dumna. I są bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółkami. ''Szkolne czasy'' To właśnie tu Aniołek poznał End Light. Poznały się w 3 klasie podstawówki i od tamtego czasu były nierozłączne. Spędzały ze sobą każdą przerwę, siedziały ze sobą na każdej lekcji i... I nigdy nie zamieniłyby się na kogoś innego.W tym wieku także ukazał się jej talent do nauki. W 1-szej klasie jako jedyna dostała "superkuca"! Była wtedy bardzo dumna. Osobowość ''Odwaga'' Voice jest bardzo odważna. Nie boi się prawie niczego. Z tą odwagą wiąże się śmiałość Angel's Voice. Jedyne czego się boi to kolejki górskie i... robaki o zgrozo ;-; ''Tolerancja'' Angel's Voice o napisałam całe imię O.o jest bardzo tolerancyjna. Daje Ci szansę na przyjaźń niezależnie czy jesteś jednorożcem, kucykiem ziemskim, czy nawet kryształowym. Toleruje też np. kucyki z Afryki, Grenlandii, czy Azji. Bo uważa,że każdy kucyk ma w sobie coś wspaniałego. Nawet jest wolontariuszką w szkolnym wolontariacy, gdyż uwielbia pomagać innym kucykom, które nie mogę żyć tak jak ona. Uważa ona, że każdy kucyk ma prawo żyć godnie i wspaniale, ale niestety nie każdy może. Haha.. Mleko czekoladowe Rafiki z Afryki.. To były czasy.. XD ''Łakomstwo'' Angel's Voice jak na kucyka jest niezwykle łakoma. Sama potrafi zjeść nawet dwie tabliczki czekolady dziennie! A to nie jest dobre.. Niestety.. Potem kończy się to... pryszczami! I do tego jej siostra, która uwielbia jej je wyciskać. Nie! ''Pamięć'' Angela wyróżnia się także niezwykłą pamięcią! Pamięta urodziny wszystkich swoich znajomych (nawet tych wrednych ;-;). Wiersza z niewiadomą ilością wersów nauczy się w godzinę! Ale.. Nie zawsze pamięta się o dobrych rzeczach, ale czasami także o tych złych.. Każda zła rzecz kojarzy jej się z czymś np. piosenką, godzinę itp. To jej takie dziwne nawyki pamięciowe, które nie zawsze sprawiają szczęście. ''Skromność'' Angela mimo swojego wiekliego talentu zawsze zachowuje się skromnie. Nie chwali nigdy - ba! Ona jescze siebie krytykuje! Ale czasami to już lekka przesada... ''Zachowanie jak dziecko'' Angel nie kryje tego, że jest trochę jak dziecko. Rzecz jasna jest ona dzieckiem, ale w tym wieku uważa się, że takie zachowanie jest godne kucykoszkola. Ale ona tak nie uważa! W szkole z wielką chęcią mówi o jej zainteresowaniu do bajek. Kocha tekże wszelakie słodycze, żelki lizaki itp. Bardzo chętnie bawi się z jej siostrzenicą lalkami. Nawet jak zdarzają się osoby, które nie tolerują jej zachowania, ona ich nie słucha -, a nawet też im to pokazuje! Ile kucyków zainteresowała! Ale przeciwnicy ciągle są... Co z tego! ;) Umiejętności ''Organizacja'' Umiejętności organizacyjne Angeli są imponujące, chociaż czasem ich nadużywa. Zawsze ona ma rację! Zawsze stawia na swoim. Zawsze.. och.. brak słów.. Ale niestety taka jest. Na zielonej szkole jej organizacja bardzo się przydaje. Dzięki niej w szafach jest porządek i wszyscy wiedzą kiesy mają się kąpać. Angel's Voice jest naprawdę dobra w te klocki. ''Kłamstwo'' Voice jest też baardzo dobrym kłamcą. Pokazuje to, gdy gra z klasą i z jej wychowawcą w np. "Mafię", czy w "Rezistans'a". Udaje, że jest człowiekiem (choć zwykle była robotem ;-;) tak dobrze, że jej głupia klasa zawsze się nabiera. Tylko nie ich Pan, gdyż on zna już jej sztuczki... ''Śpiew'' Talent Angel's do śpiewania okazuje bardzo często, gdy np. śpiewa koleżankom w szkole lub na basenie lub na angielskim jak oni tam z nią wytrzymują.. O.o. Na chór szkolny dostała po pierwszej lekcji muzyki, ale dłuugo czekała, aż Pan ją zauważy. No i w końcu.. Udało się! Dostała ten nieszczęsny ;-; mikrofon. Gdy nie było jej koleżanki Pan (pierwszej lepszej osobie) dał mikrofon nie miał co z nim zrobić właśnie jej. Ale jakoś dała radę. ''Nauka'' Voice jest też bardzo mądrą klaczką. Jest najmądrzejsza z całej klasy. Zawsze nazywają ją... ech... kujonem. Zawsze proszą o radę, teksty typu "Zrób mi to" itp. Przykładowy tekst na Angielskim: I tak każdy by się jej pytał.. Porażka... A na historii gdy mamy Quiz wszyscy "Ja chcę być z Angel's Voice"! Przyzwyczaiła się już... Ale każdemu zdaża się mieć gorszą ocenę... Wtedy Angel's naprawdę nie ma mocnych nerwów i niestety, ale.. Zaczyna płakać.. prawie. ''Sport'' To akurat jest jedna z rzeczy, których Angela nie jest dobra. Wiem, że to dziwne, ale nie znoszę W-F! :pp Koleżanki mnie za to nienawidzą.. ;-; Bała się nawet,że dostanie czwórkę z W-F i to zaniży jej średnią! Ale na szczęście nie.. Jest bardzo słaba w takiego typu rzeczach. Kiedyś może w pierwszej klasie była dość dobra, ale bardziej wyrobiła się na tą artystyczną i naukową część. Nigdy sporty! Ale ma wybrać jakiś sport.. Chyba pójdzie na taniec.. Artystyczne xdd ''Rysowanie'' Angela wogule nie umie rysować.. Jest całkowitym beztalenciem. I szczerze mówiąc osoby z jej klasy są jakieś.. ych.. szkoda gadać... Według nich ona pięknie rysuje, wspaniałe obrazy i.. Nie! Jej obrazy to..to.. klęska.. Ale niektórzy nie mają "tego czegoś"... ;-; ''Gotowanie'' Angela ma taki naturalny talent do... Napewno nie do gotowania! Może coś tam ugotować umie płatki z mlekiem ;_; , ale na pewno nie takie no wiecie.. Jakieś "przecudownośliczne" dania. Ale już lepiej jej to wychodzi niż rysowanie. Angela po prostu rysować nie UMIE! ''Latanie'' Angela jak już wspominałam kilka punktów wcześniej nie jest dobra w sportach. I tak samo z lataniem. W powietrzu czuje się jak w wielkim domu bez wyjścia. Gdy tylko wzniesie się na górę .. Od razu spada.. I nagle cała klasa w śmiech ;-; Zainteresowania ''Malarstwo'' Mimo, że Angela nie umie rysować, to kocha to robić. To ją po prostu odpręża. Mimo, że nigdy nie jest zadowolona ze swoich prac "mówi sobie", że każdy może malować i każdy ma swój styl. Mój styl jest... Taki. ''Informatyka'' Voice uwielbia siedzieć przed Ponybook'iem, pytać Wujka Pegoogle o rady i odwiedzać Ciocię Jednopedie. To ją odpręża. Często też nagrywa filmiki jak śpiewa. ''Fotografia'' Angel's Voice lubi także robić przeróżne zdjęcia. Natury, siebie i jej przyjaciół. Robi to jej cyfrówką, którą dostała na komunię To one mają komunie? O.o , lub lustrzanko-podobną taty. A potem przerabia je na swoim laptopie ''Gra na tablecie, a także na telefonie'' Ale zainteresowanie... Cóż więcej mówić... Lubi to robić ;D Najbardziej lubi grać w Hay Day (farma) lub Subway Surfs (chyba wszyscy wiemy co to). No, ale wiecie.. Ciężko jest grać kopytkiem na telefonie. Zwłaszcza, że ma telefon z najmniejszym wyświetlaczem ;-; ''Muzyka'' Angela bardzo lubi słuchać muzyki swojej, a także innej. Sama konponuje piosenki i nagrywa je w bardzo nieprofesjonalny sposób... Telefonem na nagraniach... Ogólnie lubi słuchaćwszelkiego rodzaju POP'u. Jej ulubieni wykonawcy Niechciało mi się kucykować ;p to: *Ewelina Lisowka, *Rihanna, *Shakira. Takie... No wiecie.. Bardzo popularne ;) Dziwne sny Angeli Każdy je ma, ale Angela naprawdę czasami śni... Oh, strasznie! Zawsze pamięta swoje sny, za każdym razem kiedy.. śpi. Najdziwniejsze sny Angeli to: *Kiedy śniło jej się, że jest w świecie Minecrafta i tam goni ją wilk, a potem okazało się, że to jej koleżanka. *Kiedy śniło jej się, że jest w jakim bloku, w którym są same pajęczyny, pająki i robale. *Sen o tym, że była wraz z Sudovią w lunaparku. *Sen o wyścigu na rolkach w zimie (czysty bezsens ;-;) Rodzina Matylda Matylda to siostra Angel's Voice. Jest klaczą średniego wzrostu. Włosy ma w kolorze blond, tak jak jej siostra. Zazwyczaj ma je upięte w kitkę. Matylda ma sierść koloru pomarańczowego i niebieskie oczy. Matylda jest bardzo miłą klaczą. Jest już dorosła i jest dużo starsza od Angeli. Bardzo się kochają. Jeff Angela posiada także brata, imieniem Jeff. Jeff jest baardzo wysokim ogierem. Jest on także blondynem. Ma krótkie włosy, a także jasnobrązową sierść i niebieskie oczy. Jeff także jest dużo starszy od Angeli,a jest młodszy od Matyldy. Jeff także ma talent do śpiewu. Raz nawet nagrali piosenkę, gdy Angela miała 8 lat. Była sławna! Wszyscy mieli to na telefonach! ^o^ Znajomi End Lightthumb|BFF ;* End Ligh to najlepsza "psiapsiółka" Nienawidzę jak ludzie tak mówią! To wkurzające... ;-; Angel's Voice. Spędzają ze sobą każdą chwilę! Są bardzo zżyte ze sobą. "Kochają" się baardzo mocno. Nigdy nie zamieniły by siebie na kogoś innego. Ta zawsze broni drugiej. Wspaniała przyjaźń <33 Nusa Są one dobrymi znajomymi. Piszą często na GG, gdyż nie mieszkają w tym samym mieście, ale czasami Nusa do nich przyjeżdża. Ale zawsze na początku wita się z Hałsiem (tak mówi na Hałdoga). Marillia Kolejna bardzo bliska znajoma. Poznały się na festiwalu letniego słońca. Gdy Angela zobaczyła jak Marillia śpiewa dla Księżniczki Celestii opadła. Pomyślała: "jak ona pięknie śpiewa"! I się okazało, że to dawna przyjaciółka jej mamy! Od tego czasu Marillia zaczęła do nich przyjeżdżać i uczyć ją śpiewu. Zwierzak Nie, niemam psa ;_; thumb|Hałdog Angela posiada także bardzo słodkiego, milusińskiego pieska! Wabi się Hałdog. Wmysł Dinki xd Dlaczego? Pytaj Klaudyny.. ;-; Bo po prostu moja koleżanka ma taką wyobraźnię, że połączyła odgłos psa, a także psa po angielsku. Teraz, gdy tak myślę, to jest bez sensu... Bardzo lubię razem spędzać czas, bawić się i tym podobne. Hałdog jest bardzo miłym psem. End Light bardzo lubi się z nim bawić w chowanego, a Nusa grać w berka. A niby dorosłe.... Najlepsza jest Marillia, która... Z nim gotuje! Zaczarowała tak tego psa, że on umie gotować. Ale Aniołkowi to pasuje.. Nie musi robić sama kanapek do szkoły... Laki Żaba To zespół założony przez Aniołka i Black Men. Black Men jest taki utalentowany, że umie grać na perksji.. bez perkusji.. na gitarze ;-;. Wszystkie testy pisze BM, a Aniołek je śpiewa rzecz jasna. Black umie grać na .. tak na prawdę na niczym. Ale się stara. I kuce to lubią. Aniołek też. Ciekawostki *Jej przezwiska to: Voice, Aniołek, ale najwięcej na nią mówią Angela *Mimo, że Marillia jest już dorosła mówią sobie po imieniu. Nie, nie znam żadnej Marilli *Jej Najlepsza Przyjaciółka to End Light. <33 *Ma alergię na psy, koty, chomiki, jedzenie dla ryb, wszystkie trawy i ziemniaki Ale od jakiegoś czasu już je je (na szczęście ^^) . Przypisy i uwagi Galeria Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze